slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Words
100 words come • get • give • go • keep • let • make • put • seem • take • be • do • have • say • see • send • may • will about • across • after • against • among • at • before • between • by • down • from • in • off • on • over • through • to • under • up • with as • for • of • till • than a • the • all • any • every • little • much • no • other • some • such • that • this • I • he • you • who and • because • but • or • if • though • while • how • when • where • why again • ever • far • forward • here • near • now • out • still • then • there • together • well almost • enough • even • not • only • quite • so • very • tomorrow • yesterday north • south • east • west • please • yes http:// edit Things http:// edit 400 General words account • act • addition • adjustment • advertisement • agreement • air • amount • amusement • animal • answer • apparatus • approval • argument • art • attack • attempt • attention • attraction • authority • back • balance • base • behavior • belief • birth • bit • bite • blood • blow • body • brass • bread • breath • brother • building • burn • burst • business • butter • canvas • care • cause • chalk • chance • change • cloth • coal • color • comfort • committee • company • comparison • competition • condition • connection • control • cook • copper • copy • cork • cotton • cough • country • cover • crack • credit • crime • crush • cry • current • curve • damage • danger • daughter • day • death • debt • decision • degree • design • desire • destruction • detail • development • digestion • direction • discovery • discussion • disease • disgust • distance • distribution • division • doubt • drink • driving • dust • earth • edge • education • effect • end • error • event • example • exchange • existence • expansion • experience • expert • fact • fall • family • father • fear • feeling • fiction • field • fight • fire • flame • flight • flower • fold • food • force • form • friend • front • fruit • glass • gold • government • grain • grass • grip • group • growth • guide • harbor • harmony • hate • hearing • heat • help • history • hole • hope • hour • humor • ice • idea • impulse • increase • industry • ink • insect • instrument • insurance • interest • invention • iron • jelly • join • journey • judge • jump • kick • kiss • knowledge • land • language • laugh • law • lead • learning • leather • letter • level • lift • light • limit • linen • liquid • list • look • loss • love • machine • man • manager • mark • market • mass • meal • measure • meat • meeting • memory • metal • middle • milk • mind • mine • minute • mist • money • month • morning • mother • motion • mountain • move • music • name • nation • need • news • night • noise • note • number • observation • offer • oil • operation • opinion • order • organization • ornament • owner • page • pain • paint • paper • part • paste • payment • peace • person • place • plant • play • pleasure • point • poison • polish • porter • position • powder • power • price • print • process • produce • profit • property • prose • protest • pull • punishment • purpose • push • quality • question • rain • range • rate • ray • reaction • reading • reason • record • regret • relation • religion • representative • request • respect • rest • reward • rhythm • rice • river • road • roll • room • rub • rule • run • salt • sand • scale • science • sea • seat • secretary • selection • self • sense • servant • sex • shade • shake • shame • shock • side • sign • silk • silver • sister • size • sky • sleep • slip • slope • smash • smell • smile • smoke • sneeze • snow • soap • society • son • song • sort • sound • soup • space • stage • start • statement • steam • steel • step • stitch • stone • stop • story • stretch • structure • substance • sugar • suggestion • summer • support • surprise • swim • system • talk • taste • tax • teaching • tendency • test • theory • thing • thought • thunder • time • tin • top • touch • trade • transport • trick • trouble • turn • twist • unit • use • value • verse • vessel • view • voice • walk • war • wash • waste • water • wave • wax • way • weather • week • weight • wind • wine • winter • woman • wood • wool • word • work • wound • writing • year http:// edit 200 Picturable words angle • ant • apple • arch • arm • army • baby • bag • ball • band • basin • basket • bath • bed • bee • bell • berry • bird • blade • board • boat • bone • book • boot • bottle • box • boy • brain • brake • branch • brick • bridge • brush • bucket • bulb • button • cake • camera • card • cart • carriage • cat • chain • cheese • chest • chin • church • circle • clock • cloud • coat • collar • comb • cord • cow • cup • curtain • cushion • dog • door • drain • drawer • dress • drop • ear • egg • engine • eye • face • farm • feather • finger • fish • flag • floor • fly • foot • fork • fowl • frame • garden • girl • glove • goat • gun • hair • hammer • hand • hat • head • heart • hook • horn • horse • hospital • house • island • jewel • kettle • key • knee • knife • knot • leaf • leg • library • line • lip • lock • map • match • monkey • moon • mouth • muscle • nail • neck • needle • nerve • net • nose • nut • office • orange • oven • parcel • pen • pencil • picture • pig • pin • pipe • plane • plate • plough/plow • pocket • pot • potato • prison • pump • rail • rat • receipt • ring • rod • roof • root • sail • school • scissors • screw • seed • sheep • shelf • ship • shirt • shoe • skin • skirt • snake • sock • spade • sponge • spoon • spring • square • stamp • star • station • stem • stick • stocking • stomach • store • street • sun • table • tail • thread • throat • thumb • ticket • toe • tongue • tooth • town • train • tray • tree • trousers • umbrella • wall • watch • wheel • whip • whistle • window • wing • wire • worm http:// edit Qualities http:// edit 100 General able • acid • angry • automatic • beautiful • black • boiling • bright • broken • brown • cheap • chemical • chief • clean • clear • common • complex • conscious • cut • deep • dependent • early • elastic • electric • equal • fat • fertile • first • fixed • flat • free • frequent • full • general • good • great • grey/gray • hanging • happy • hard • healthy • high • hollow • important • kind • like • living • long • male • married • material • medical • military • natural • necessary • new • normal • open • parallel • past • physical • political • poor • possible • present • private • probable • quick • quiet • ready • red • regular • responsible • right • round • same • second • separate • serious • sharp • smooth • sticky • stiff • straight • strong • sudden • sweet • tall • thick • tight • tired • true • violent • waiting • warm • wet • wide • wise • yellow • young http:// edit 50 Opposites awake • bad • bent • bitter • blue • certain • cold • complete • cruel • dark • dead • dear • delicate • different • dirty • dry • false • feeble • female • foolish • future • green • ill • last • late • left • loose • loud • low • mixed • narrow • old • opposite • public • rough • sad • safe • secret • short • shut • simple • slow • small • soft • solid • special • strange • thin • white • wrong Category:Slovknig